everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ieso Solanoidae/Relationships
Family Much like a changeling, Ieso was switched for a human child after spontaneously spawning in Heaven. She grew up as the only child of an unassuming couple living on the French-Swiss border. She spent a lot of her childhood performing small subtle miracles for her town, taking care not to reveal her true identity. While Ieso doesn't exactly consider this couple her family, she'll call it the closest thing she has. Friends Amorette Cupid Ieso holds a great deal of respect for the older girl. As an upperclassman, fellow winged student and Royal, she admires Amorette's compassion and modesty. However, when she found out that she was dating Jaiden Wocky, she couldn't help but confront Amorette about it, as she distrusts Jaiden as a person, and dislikes how possessive he is of her. That conversation led to a temporary rift between the two, but they've made up. While Ieso still doesn't approve of her dating Jaiden, she doesn't bring it up. She doesn't consider it her business to tell Amorette what to do, especially because Amorette is her senior so it would be rather disrespectful. Acquaintances A Certain Roommate Named After a Certain Flower in the works! Enemies Jaiden and Juniper Wocky She first encountered these two siblings because of their relationship to Amorette. Even though Amorette was a good friend, Ieso found herself put off by Jaiden and Juniper. This would go on to become a source of internal conflict for her. Amorette's judgement was usually sound, so she tried to trust her taste in friends, but Jaiden and Juniper had done their best to prove themselves as absolutely horrible people. Their lack of regard for others and violent nature mark them as to be avoided already. But Jaiden and Juniper both being people who would scare or intimidate other students just for their own pleasure pushes it way over the line. Juniper's hobby of brutalizing people and drinking their blood is usually followed by Ieso being the one to clean them up and turn them onto the road to recovery, sometimes even from the brink of death. She despises the older girl for it, especially when she targets people who get sick at the sight of blood. Most uncomfortable to her, however, is how Jaiden changes around Amorette. His treatment of Amorette paints her as some sort of fragile object, or possession. Fitting, because Jaiden is so possessive of Amorette it almost makes her sick. The basics of their relationship is just disturbing to Ieso. A person who treats almost everyone as if they're worthless, except for the girl he's romantically interested in, who he's extremely controlling of. Ieso herself has been targeted by the siblings before. Juniper has attacked her before, when she hadn't even known who she was yet. But currently, she faces vitriol from the twins due to her friendship with Amorette. Jaiden and Juniper are both protective of Amorette, and even more so when they discovered that Ieso was a lesbian, meaning she must be interested in Amorette. Really, all this trouble makes her relationship with Amorette a little more strained. OPEN! Pets hmm Romance no shes good Category:Subpages